A Friendly Competition
by Kihrain
Summary: Greetings. This Crossover will be brutal and direct. The Main protagonist will be four chaos cultist and of course the mass effect crew. I will not glue the Chaos folks with Shepard. Still they will "Interact" with each other. As you see I rate my story as M for obvious reasons. There will be Tyranid,Orks and a special surprise. Beside that grab pop corn and beverage and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

In a galaxy ravaged by endless war and plagued by irrational prejudice there is one place that billions hold sacred, that billions call home. Even more consider it the only salvation. This holy place, revered by so many has a name… a beautiful name, a true bliss that is synonymous of hope. This place is none other than the Eye of Terror, the home of the Chaos gods, the last defenders of life. Our story starts here among these champions of tainted virtue and halls of alternative pleasures. To be more precise it starts during a meeting of the mighty gods themselves…

-I TOLD YOU ALREADY! ABADDON IS FAILING US! NURGLE! YOU ROTTEN SLIME! HOW MANY TIMES I MUST REMEMBER YOU THAT HE TRIED MORE THAN A DOZEN TIMES TO TAKE CADIA AND FAILED. HOW MANY?-

- _ALRIGHT…PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT. WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE THEN REDBULL?_ -

-WHAT I PROPOSE EVERYTIME WE GATHER YOU FILTHY SLIME! WE NEED A NEW WARMASTER! THIS FARSE AS GONE LONG ENOUGH!-

-YOU KNOW THAT I RARELY AGREE WITH BULLY HERE BUT HE HAS A POINT, WE NEED A NEW WARMASTER.-

- _WHO THEN, REVEAL A NAME SLANEESH!_ -

-I DO NOT KNOW I BELIEVE KHORNE HAS ONE TOUGH.-

-LISTEN I DO NOT CARE! JUST NAME ANOTHER ONE! I CANNOT STAND ABADDON ANYMORE!-

-I have an idea.-

-OF COURSE YOU HAVE TZEENTCH!-

-We will establish a tournament to be held in another dimension. One promising initiate or cultist for each of us. Each of them will build their own force there and compete with each other. The goal will be to pleasure us and lead war on vast scale. Then we will decide.-

-BRILLIANT BUT THAT'S TOO EASY BIG EYE. THEY WILL NEED STRONG OPPONENTS!-

-You are right… yes…we will create a rift in the warp… no more than one… we will transfer a Tyranid hive fleet, a big one mind you, into that dimension. At the same time several ork warbands and space hulks. Also an old favourite of mine…the Skavens from our favourite mudd rock.-

-ALRIGHT… THE SKAVENS MUST BE AN ANNOYANCE, LET US SEND CLAN SKRYRE AND MOULDEN.-

The gods agreed. The cultists Tagar, Ekumin, Kurrath and Onaidaran were chosen for this friendly competition. We shall soon tell their adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! Last time I forgot to mention the obvious. I do not own Warhammer 40k or Mass effect. I am just a fan of both. Also English is not my first language. If you noticed a mistake please inform you see capital words and the like it means a god or similar is speaking or the character is shouting. Quite simple isn'it? Regarding the Mass effect time line… Well it is between Mass effect1 and 2. Enjoy the story :) don't forget to review.**

 **Ferris fields, agricultural human colony**

-Benjamin grab a weapon!-

-Dad these monsters are everywhere!-

-Then grab your sister and run to the mountains!-

-What of you?-

-I will hold them off! Go now!-

Jeremiah watched his children run to safety.

"Run faster!"

The monsters arrived. Four eyes monstrosities with powerful weapons. What caused the most victims were the small insects that preceded the attack. They seemed to have put most of the colony in stasis and with that their defences… the few defences they had.

"Damn Alliance! Never here when we need them!"

-Well then! Come on fiends! Come and get me!-

He ran in the opposite direction of his children and charged into the monsters ranks, shooting at point blank range and dodging their fire.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight… AHHH!" A blast hit its mark

Jeremiah kept fighting for his children, for his colony and for all he hold dear. Despite the wound, he kept moving and killed many a monster. Then he realized. That was the end. He was pinned in a shop near the main plaza.

-AHHH! - Another hit to the shoulder.

He tried to shoot again but received a kick in the head. The monster was above him and ready to deal the killing blow. His life flew in front of him. Eating homogenized while his mother prepared dinner, playing with his brothers, kissing Meredith, the diploma ceremony, hanging out with Mike and Lukas before the marriage, the day itself, his father killed by Batarian pirates as he was saving his family, his children being born…his children playing…his children running to safety…his children…his life. No regrets.

-Come on! Shoot me you freak! I'm not afraid of you son of a bitch!-

Then a chain axe hit the monster, crashing his skull like a watermelon. In a hurricane of crimson red and war cries a tall man was butchering the monsters in melee. Jeremiah was astounded but quickly recovered, grabbed his gun, and kept firing.

The tall man was a fury of blood and steel. None stood in his path. One by one, those abominations fell under his chain axe. All of a sudden, the monsters retreated and started shooting from their ship guns. A direct hit.

"It's over…"

Yet it was not over at all…

The newcomer started chanting in a strange and dark language. Marvel of marvels he was unscathed!

-I CAN FEEL THE WARP OVERTAKING ME! IT IS A GOOD PAIN!-

Red flames engulfed him and the battle was over. The butchery begun. Limbs flew in the air and heads were severed with a single stroke. Bodies chopped to pieces and only there Jeremiah realized…They were machine and meat combined. Horrifying.

The ship retreated.

Jeremiah looked around and saw his fellow colonist awaken again in a confused state. Then the war cry.

-BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! SKULLS TO KHORNE!-

That strange man was dancing in a trance, jumping high and shouting again to the sky, like if some god was listening him.

"He must be mad…Yet he saved us, wait a second… God? He was engulfed by red fire! After he chanted red fire engulfed him! fire How can this be possible?"

-Stranger!-

The man turned. Tall, muscular, clad in that red armour of his with a seven-pointed star emblazoned on it. A helm with horns and his chain axe.

-Yes?-said with a powerful voice yet still excited from the carnage.

-How did you do that?-

-I serve the gods.-

-Which ones? Please tell me!-

 _-No! Tell us as well! Yes Tell us!-_

-Why? What's that to you?-

Jeremiah lived again the agonizing hours he and his colony endured, what HIS family his heart he realized something: Nevermore they will be prey… they will be hunters instead. HE will be the hunter of those who will potentially harm his family. Then he answered.

-Power…The power to protect those we love, power grants freedom, we learned it today. The Alliance cannot ensure our safety, only loose promises of help that will never come. We are alive because of you! We are not slaves because of you! We want to be like you!-

The warrior seems slightly surprised at the answer. He pondered for a while and then said.

-Very well, your points are valid and I shall grant your wish: I serve the gods of mankind, the gods of Chaos, the dark gods. Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaneesh and the god which I served directly Khorne.-

-Tell us of Khorne and lead us!-

Then the stranger started to sing a melody.

-I Tagar serve mighty Khorne! The god of blood, war, slaughter, violence, justice and honour.-

-Then we people of Ferris fields pledge ourselves to Khorne in exchange for our families' protection.-

A red strom erupted and after a few minutes it passed away.

-Khorne accepts your pledge. He will hold his part of the bargain. Follow me and we shall make this world a mighty fortress! Soon we shall reach out to other worlds so that you all may keep your end of the same bargain. We shall spill the blood of our enemies! Blood for the blood god! Skulls for the skull throne!

Everyone shouted the same words and for the first time they felt a strange sensation of freedom in their souls.

-Now! Let us gather weapons and supplies. It will be a long war! You! what's your name?-

-Jeremiah.-

-Jeremiah, you fought with great determination. You shall be my second in command.-

-I'm honoured.-

-Follow me and tell me of this sector.-

-Yes, this system is called Terminus. The Alliance sent us here to colonize but they never protected us. Neither that cursed council of aliens and sympathizers.-

-Really?-

-Yes, those Batarian fiends enslave our people and pillage our worlds while the council does nothing to prevent it but I digress… The terminus system is always at war.-

-Interesting, I think I understand now… Which is the nearest world?-

-New Canton, similar to ours.-

-As soon as we are ready, we shall go there and start unifying the Terminus system!-

-Can we slain some Batarian scum?-

-Of course my brother! We will do much more than that!-

The days of Slavery were over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings here's another chapter! Enjoy and please review! :)**

Simon admired the might of the three-layered fortress. It was positioned on a strategic hill guarding the starport and the colony itself. Of simple yet perfect design, it inspired safety to all the inhabitants. The dream was to add powerful flak cannons and artillery pieces as soon as possible but that will have to wait. Despite the austere demeanour, the keep was formidable: Black stone and cement strengthened by magical runes of undeniable power. The seven-pointed star ruled supreme.

Some faithful petitioned chieftain Tagar on the possibility of erecting a massive statue to mighty Khorne, he answered that the time was not ripe yet. None dared to question him; instead, all the attention shifted to acquire new gear for the imminent campaign. The temple, conveniently placed in the centre, served as headquarter for the warband while on planet and as the new gathering place for the colony.

While contacts with the Alliance at large were sporadic, the bonds with New Canton strengthened. With zeal, another cult to the god was rising there: emboldened by Tagar new victory against the so-called collectors. He and Jeremiah led a chosen strike force to the planet, after a glorious battle, the enemy was vanquished. That is why he and so many others were waiting inside the fortress. Waiting the call to war.

Meanwhile, Tagar was in deep thought.

"They are truly devoted to Khorne…their love for their families fuels their fury…Khorne is pleased by this…turning love into bloodlust…perhaps there is more to his worship then I had ever imagined. It is also true that the Warp is different here. Some rules differ, of that I'm certain."

He recalled his time as cannon fodder in the "World Eaters".

"Those were dangerous times indeed. I love danger but I prefer to count on my fellow warriors. The World Eaters perhaps were too intense for me… without proper coordination even the most unrelenting bloodlust may be weakened."

Then one day, after the usual defeat against the loyalist, he was found by another legion. While wounded he was still fighting a squad of guardsmen. Not willing to surrender to fate, he charged while moving from cover to cover. After other wounds, he won. Then he realized he was not alone. He turned and gazed upon a warband of "World Bearers" Marines.

 _-That was an impressive display child. It will bring much favour from Khorne.-_

 _-Thank you my lord. It takes more than numbers to win a battle.-_

 _-Indeed, it takes coordination as well, something your masters lack these days. It will be a pity to waste an asset like you here... what is your name child?-_

 _-Tagar, my lord.-_

 _-Then I, Eliphas the Inheritor, black apostle of the world bearers invite you in my ranks.-_

 _-You honour me lord. I will bring death to your foes.-_

"I learned much from Eliphas. Knowledge that will be needed in the days to come…"

-Tagar! Cyrene and Freedom's Progress authorities agreed to join us!-

-Good…The dark faith raises…Jeremiah… what of the children? Are they fine with our red armour and black temple?-

-We are fighting for their future chief. They will choose their destiny when the time comes.-

-As it should be… We must not interfere much on how they will grow up .Let us tell them the truth and move forward.-

-Yes, of course…If I may ask Tagar…what do you plan to do now?-

-Our numbers may have increased and our overall resources as well…still…we need powerful weapons, shields, hardware, heavy ordinance and medicines of course. We cannot count on Khorne's aid every time there is a wounded.-

-Naturally… Our ships are ready, they should serve us well.-

-Surely… The training?-

-Doing well, we have thousands of warriors ready and more will begin today.-

-Good, we cannot leave our worlds undefended… any news from our spies and contacts?

-Batarian pirates have enslaved thousands in a raid; we may consider intercepting them before they return home. A huge supply of eezo has also been stored on Bekke. The planet mines will be invaluable and the slaves will boost our ranks.-

-Look at the larger picture Jeremiah. Of what use will Bekke be if we cannot hold it. The Batarians have a powerful fleet and considerable numbers. I hate to sneak around in shadows but for now… for now we must enter through secondary doors… as tasteless it may be.-

-Then which door it will be?-

-To open a locked door we first need the key. Our key is called Altakiril.-

-…The anti-space ordinance!-

-Precisely! Make no mistake brother; we are not going to attack the Turians…instead we are going to bargain for some of their gear.-

-Bargain with what?-

-Oh brother, with our victories against the Collectors, we unified the human colonies in Terminus…We are quite famous and respected. Especially by the Turians, as you know they value military prowess above all else… a bit like us don't you agree brother?-

-I agree, yet fame alone only buys recognition brother, it is wealth what will strike the deal.-

-True…and…who has the most in Terminus?-

-The Volus…they are threatened by the Batarians!-

-Indeed! It is almost disappointing that our enemy has dig its own grave in advance!-

They laughed at their enemy's ignorance. Then Tagar continued.

-Jeremiah! Send Katya and her crew against the returning slavers. She knows what to do. You and I will travel to Talis Fia.-

-We could pass to Thunawanuro as well brother; the Elcor will appreciate our assistance.-

-Yes, we could…Yes! Excellent tough brother! Let us depart immediately-

As they reached the balcony, the warriors below cheered their leaders. Tagar gave the signal and majestic horns blew. The Warriors roared.

-BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!

-SKULLS TO THE SKULL THRONE!

-LET THE BATARIANS BURN!-

 **Volus Industrial world of Talis Fia, Capital city of Usra Dao, Audience chamber**

The city council watched astounded the spiky and red armoured humans staying in their planet without masks. Their Leader presented himself as Tagar and was a remarkable sight. Tall, strong and his eyes tell that cunning was also in his arsenal. His followers were impressive as well yet not like him.

"There is something about him…" Chief Councilmen

-We are most impressed Earth clan! - Councilmen

-Indeed, we did not know you kind could breathe ammonia.-Chief Councilmen

-Because our race as a general rule cannot breath it. Still…Mighty Khorne sustain us with his power.-

-Khorne? Who is he Earth clan? A scientist?-

-He is the god of blood, the god of honour, of war, of slaughter, of strength and justice.-

-I see…he is the god of warriors then.-

-Yes.-

-Your God actually exist … fascinating. The proof of his power is undeniable…perhaps the gods are not just fairy tales …but I digress, why the champions of such god honour us with their presence?-

-We are here to propose a deal.-

-Go on then.-

-We will cleanse Batarian activities in exchange for money.-

-Ah! Direct to the point! I like how you think Earth Clan! How much money you want for such a feat of valour?-

-With fifty billions of credits, we will make sure the Hegemony will never recover.-

The hall started discussing and whispering, considering and calculating. The chief councillor spoke:

-You ask a lot but you offer a lot as well. We will accept the deal warriors but first let me ask you this: How will you defeat the Batarians?-

-A deal at the time chief councillor.-

"Clever warrior… he will not reveal his cards before time…now I know this is a safe investment and very profitable as well."

-Well said! We are in a generous mood today… we shall give you a hundred million credits to fuel your operations.-

-You are most generous and we shall give our own generosity to the Batarians.-

"Of that I'm sure Tagar… I know what your kind considers generous… It is time that someone teaches the Batarians a lesson… a bloody lesson at that."

-Then we shall await news… Also just a practical detail… where should we send the money?-

-To the Ferris Fields public account.-

-Excellent. May your God appreciate your efforts.-

-We strive for that! May your trade be always profitable Councillors!-

-Thank you, feel free to resupply here on Talis Fia every time you wish!-

-Will do.-

The warband returned to the ships after "shopping" in the city. Tagar was watching his warriors load the cargo.

"Almost ready."

As they made their descent towards Altakiril Jeremiah was in command of the bridge. Chieftain Tagar was checking their new generators in the engine room.

"That was a good deal indeed. Let us hope the Turians will accept our money. Otherwise… we will have to take the ordinance by force and that will mean trouble in the long run."

Yet his faith in Tagar and Khorne was limitless.

"They will guide towards new horizons. To glorious battle…to power…towards freedom…"

-Jeremiah!-

-Chief! Pleased by the generators?-

-Yes! Soon we will be ready for war!-

-I cannot wait! We went straight for Altakiril… Did you changed your mind on the Elcor?-

-Not at all, your idea is sound. I simply want to build up our strength a little more before we entertain other deals with Xenos.-

-Of course Tagar.-

-Chief! The planet is hailing us! - Warrior in charge of communications

-Excellent! Patch them through!-

-Unidentified ships state your business and designation.-

-Greetings! This is Chieftain Tagar of the Red Brotherhood, on board the _Red Dawn._ We request a meeting with your governor regarding a trade proposition.-

-I see human, we never heard of you tough.-

-Of course, of course… the new government is of only recent establishment. Our brotherhood comprises the worlds of Ferris fields, New Canton, Cyrene and Freedom's Progress. I represent these worlds.-

-Got it chief. Please land on the embassy docks.-

-Lead the way.-

-Count on it.-

 **Turian Independent world of Altakiril, capital city of Estivus Erax, Governor Palace**

"That's quite the human… and his retinue as well…quite the circus."

-Greetings chieftain, welcome!-

-Greetings to you governor!-

-To be honest, you intrigue me to no end. Tell me about your new government, this … Red Brotherhood…I understand that you represent the majority of human colonies in Terminus.-

-Yes, we do Governor. Our worlds sustained attacks from the mysterious race known as Collectors…-

-Yes, I have heard of them… please continue.-

-I originally led the defence of Ferris fields. Then I led a strike force to support our brothers in New Canton. More recently, we repelled them from Cyrene and Freedom's progress. After the last victories a conclave was formed and I was acclimated Chieftain.-

-Quite a romantic title. You heard rumours of these attacks but… well no wonder your people opted for secession… I guess the Alliance was not very helpful wasn'it?-

-Precisely. We will soon inform them about it.-

-Well, we are independent here so I can sympathize with your decision.-

-Of that I have no doubts. Still… we may suffer other attacks, we simply ask to buy the schematics for your defence cannons.-

-AH! I can understand that! Those cannons were costly but they are the most advance in the galaxy.-

-What is the price for the schematics then?-

-Hmmm, I believe…fifty million credits should be enough.-

-It seems a reasonable price… very well governor, we have a deal.-

-Excellent. We shall deliver the schematics as soon as the money is given.-

Tagar nodded. As he walked out the palace, he thought:

"Time to start MY eternal war!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Eden Prime, Human colony in the Utopia system**

A forgotten place in a forgotten valley. A forgotten memory…

Or perhaps not….

The night was dark and a company of mysterious men was inspecting a mysterious complex.

An animal screamed in the night.

-Halt…This is the place… careful now…we do not want any trouble do we?-

-No lord…-

-Good, now step back.-

Click, Clack, Track

-Uhhhh… AHHHH!-

Green light supressed by Blue light.

-Now now sleeping beauty, first presentations, and then you may attempt the kill.-

A confused figure was on his knees. Incapable to understand.

-What? Nothing to say? Nothing at all?-

After a moment the kneeling spoke:

-How many years?-

-Oh, not much, fifty thousand give or take.-

-Do you find it funny human?!-

-I find it amusing, Javik, avatar of vengeance.-

-How do you…-

-Oh, my frosted friend… I know more that you can possibly imagine…-

-How can this be?-

-Hmm, time will tell.-

-Stop talking in riddles human!-

-Or?...-

-…How many are left?-

-For now only you.-

-You mean that some still live in the pods?-

-No, but I can make it so.-

-Liar! Do not play with my suffering!-

-I play with knowledge, not sensations. Allow me to demonstrate.-

He raised a hand and bright blue torches engulfed each pod. Like a miracle, their life signs returned.

They were coming back to life…

-What are you? – Javik

-Well…I could be your friend for a while…-

-A while?-

-Yes…before returning to…other duties.-

-Duties? How can someone powerful as you have duties?-

-Oh! My four-eyed friend, I answer to powers beyond your current understanding… the understanding of most actually.-

-…My people, they are suspended...like in a coma or a stasis…-

-Yes, perhaps you could awaken them.-

Javik grabbed his shoulders and looked the mysterious man in the mask, where human eyes should be.

-How? Tell me human!...Please!-

-First, we must move them to a safe place. I have one. Once we are there… I should reveal things to you and then…If you are willing, we could move to the next step. It will be a long and difficult road. Still we can do this and save this galaxy if we try hard enough.-

-Count me in.-

-Good, then let us go the "safe house". Also, take this mantle and mask. None must know you are alive. I suspect the Reapers have already deployed indoctrinated agents. We must move swiftly.-

-Lead the way human!-

"I shall… of that you can be certain…"

 **Arid world of Fehl Prime, Human colony in Terminus. Main Pharmaceutical manufacturer for the Alliance**

 **-** AHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE SCUM! - Two skulls broken with one strike of the axe

"You didn't notice it Jeremiah? The chaos star has eight points…not seven" Katya

"I SHOULD HAD REALIZED IT SOONER!"

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! Die! Alliance filth!-

"I am the second in command! Not her!"

-UAGHHHhh! - He lifted an Alliance marine and then threw him against a wall

"NONE DARES TO USURP ME IN TAGAR'S EYES! NONE!"

He derailed a door and then slammed it into a barricade. After that, he broke the skull of the marine in front of him. Then he saw their leader. Big and tenacious, inspiring the others to fight on.

"Good, I want to fight on to!"

-WARRIORS OF KHORNE! CHARGE!-

He leaped the debris and completely forgot about the environment. He could hear the voices in his head.

" **MAIM! KILL! BURN!** "

With unholy bloodlust, he butchered everyone that dared to stand in his way. Limbs flew, organs were ripped out, heads severed. The leader tried to stopped him but was all for naught. With his left arm, Jeremiah sent him flying out of a window. Caught by another warrior he was threw inside again, barely alive.

The battle was over.

Jeremiah noticed something though… rather someone.

-Get her.-

Her in question screamed as his warriors drag her out of the hiding place. She was pushed at his feet. Removing the blood from his horned helmet, he noticed that she was an Asari. She was terrorized.

-Please don't … don't… I beg you… don't...- She started crying and sobbing.

-Don't what? Don't rape you? We will not rape you girl. We are warriors of Khorne, not thugs. We kill, we maim, we drink the blood of our enemies, we skinned them alive but we do not rape. You have nothing to fear. - Then he helped her stand up.

She was visibly confused and still afraid.

-I told you already, you have nothing to fear from us. What's your name?-

-Treeya Nuwani.-

-Then Treeya, tell me, why are you afraid?-

-Because…Because you butchered them all! You did horrible things to them!-

-No dear, I did not. Horrible things are on another level. We are warriors, that's what we do. Now tell me, what were you doing with those Collectors?-

-I had to enter their mainframe with my mind… I discovered…things regarding them, the collectors were Protheans! The Reapers converted them into those abominations.-

-That's very interesting indeed. Good and who is the guy on floor you are looking at?-

-James Vegas… Commander of the troops you slaughtered.-

-I see, your man?-

-Well… I do not know! I'm afraid! Please don't kill him!-

-Yep! He is your man alright!- As his warriors laughed, Jeremiah turned away and looked outside.

"Decision, decisions, decisions…" He heard Tagar's words again

"The big picture Jeremiah, the big picture…"

-Very well! Brothers tie him up and offer our exalted guest a comfortable seat on the ship. We go home! Other brothers will hold this world for us-

She was looking even more confused.

-We hold no grudge against the Asari. Perhaps you can avoid an all-out war between my people and the Alliance…even though they shoot first.-

Positively surprised she agreed.

 **Heshtok, Vorcha homeworld**

Tagar watched his warriors practicing as they slained thousands and thousands of Vorcha that refused to accept their terms.

"Well this campaign was fun!"

The Vorcha HAD to be subdued before OTHERS could do the same. After two weeks of campaigning, most Vorcha became enthusiast to join his host. Those who were not were the ones his warriors were practicing on.

"Yes, I will put these billions Vorcha to good use… oh yes, cannon fodder, workers and more."

As his ship was roaring the engines, he received Jeremiah's message.

"Interesting, most interesting indeed. I will use this information to full its full extent… what of this Vega tough… Well I guess I can interrogate him and learn what he knows. Yes that's what I will do…"

-My lord, Captain Katya is returning from her mission, she reports full success.-

-Of course. I will wait here.-

As he looked the map, he reviewed the overall situation.

"My host is growing by the day… Bekke and its mines are well… mine… Kopanis and its industry as well. We kicked out Cerberus from Sanctum… Talis Fia and Zadaban are friendly territories, good thing to have Volus support; we need their gear and resources..."

-Tagar!-

-Katya…-

-So! When?-

-Lorek?-

-What else?-

-Hmmm, soon very soon. We must strike the Batarians with full force.-

-Then what are waiting for? We must not give them time to prepare!-

-As I said, we must be at full force. Jeremiah will be here in a few hours. Then we will unleash ourselves on the Batarians.-

-Bekke was theirs! They will be already sending forces to retake it!-

Tagar unleashed an evil smile.

-Ah, you planned this didn't you?-

His smile grew even larger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading thus far. Please review! :)**

 **Bekke, Volcanic mining world, formerly Batarian.**

 **Remaining colonist: 0**

-Captain Simon! They are here!-

-Warriors of Khorne! Our guests have arrived! We shall wait until their transports land. At my command disintegrate their ships in orbit!-

A few minutes later, the transports landed and disembarked thousands of troops each. Expecting resistance, they were confused when none was given. Unknown to the Batarians a deadly grip was ready.

They advanced inland for and away from their transports…

\- ALL BATTERIES OPEN FIRE!-

The Barrage was so intense that the cargo-like batarian ships exploded instantaneously, shredded to pieces.

Meanwhile on the ground the trap was sprang:

Hidden emplacements opened fire and the Brotherhood's fusiliers shoot from the high ground. Snipers killed the officers. Mortars unleashed hell on the invaders. The Batarians were incapable to mount a defence…

All of a sudden, dark horns sounded the charge.

A horde of howling red spiky armoured warriors armed with chain weapons, battle hammers and two-handed axes descended from the fiery hills. Their horned helmets adorned with skins, furs and batarian skulls. Their faces covered by horrifying masks. Their red banners blowing in the wind, batarian skulls mounted on top. Their fell voices raised as one.

-BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! MAIM! KILL! BURN!-

Then with a mighty roar, they leaped the distance between them and their victims.

There was no fight. There was a slaughter.

Batarians were cut down as they tried to reach the transports. Others tried to form a line…

They were dismembered where they stood. Heads collected. Organs thrown in the air.

The charge continued until all Batarians were dead or sacrificed to Khorne. Their skulls collected.

The enemy never knew that they outnumbered the red warriors ten to one.

Victory chants and dark psalms were sung all night long. A great fire lightened the darkness. Warriors danced all night.

A red dawn…

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere**

-So…this is your ship.-

-Quite impressive isn't she?-

-Did you built it yourself?-

-No, I killed the previous owner.-

-Seems, fair enough…-

-Oh, I assure you, he was a… not recommendable character. Wanna eat?-

-In other circumstances I will say no…but you already know what I can eat or not. So yes I will eat.-

-Excellent! Fish then?-

-Yes.-

-Drink?-

-Water.-

-Of course.-

He later came back with food for both of them.

-I instead go for alcohol and chocolate.-

-At breakfast?-

-Naturally!-

-You are so weird human.-

Someone called on the comm.

-Forgive me lord we have a guest.-

-Yes, it was expected. Welcome her with great honours.-

-Yes, lord.-

-These other humans call you lord…Are they from your home galaxy?-

-No, from this one. They are all clever and superbly trained.-

-How did you find them?-

-Strength calls strength.-

-True.-

They stayed in silence for a while

-I know what it feels like.-

-What?-

-To lose everything you hold dear.-

-I felt it in you. What happened?-

-…I was a soldier once…Like my masters before me, I saw my world in flames and I knew my loyalty had been betrayed.-

-Did you had family?-

-The love of my life and my three wonderful daughters. They are less than atoms now.-

-Life is a torment everywhere then… I had a family as well…-

-That is why there is knowledge Javik, to guide us through change. That is why there is vengeance, to sleep at night again.-

-Well said human.-

-Onadairan.-

-Your name?-

-Yes.-

-Who did that?-

-Religious fanatics that erase worlds on unproven accusations. I will repay them for all the suffering they caused me and more… One day I will be like my masters… like them I will live forever… and from eternity I will strike at my enemies again and again, until everything they horded dear is less than a confused memory.-

-May we find vengeance!-

-May the gods grant us that, and may we have the strength to hold it.-

-Yes.-

The comm once more.

-My lord our guest is here.-

-Let her enter.-

She entered.

-Did you expected me Shadow Broker?-

-Hmm, you were expected, I am not him tough.-

-Where is he then?-

-Dead, like so many others before him…and after him.-

-That was…unexpected…-

-Many things are.-

-Indeed…he had knowledge I needed! Dammit!-

-Well…ask me…Liara T'soni.-

-I am too far from home to come back empty handed…I require information about… Commander Shepard.-

-You see Javik? There is always a tragic love story…-

-Indeed human, it seems a pattern. Like some sort of writer taking pleasure in engulfing our lives in pain.-

-Hey wait…What are you?- Liara

-I am Javik, asari, currently the only Prothean that still lives.-

-Pr…Prothean? How can this be?-

-I survived in a life pod. He reawakened me some days ago. Before you ask further, I was a soldier not a scholar.-

-I am honoured to meet a Prothean… You two are quite the duo you know? An ancient Prothean and a strange human eating on a giant spaceship with a view on a never-ending storm. Quite a marvellous sight.-

-I forgot how Asari completely lose focus of things when excited…- Javik laughed

-That's Slaneeshi of you!- Onadairan

-Not at all Onadairan, not at all. Just stating the facts.-

-Well, you are a charming sight Liara. Please seat.-

-Alright, Alright… Shepard… I need Intel on him.-

-Easy enough, he is alive though barely… He is been rebuilt at Cerberus.-

-ALIVE! CERBERUS! Dammit, get him out of there will be tough, very tough…- Liara

-Or ridiculously easy… I will help you.-

-Easy? How so?-

-Well, I am a sorcerer.-

-Very funny! Be serious!-

-But he is. He has powers that you won't believe.- Javik

-Even if I believe you… How much?-

-The pleasure of your company.-

-Very generous on your part… What's the price?-

-You bewitched me with your looks and personality. I will help you for free.-

-I don't believe you.-

-He is telling the truth. Blue is the sacred colour of his god, he is bound to help you.-

-How lucky of me then...- Liara

-Javik is right! Let us go and find what you need!-

"Yes…It will be nice for a change."


End file.
